Caressing Eyes
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: First there is desire. Then Passion. Then suspicion. Jealousy! Betrayal! There can be no trust. Without trust there is no love.


**{A/N: I own none of Moulin Rouge, or the summary I have for it; I just have this idea I had for a story :D Though the lyrics in this are just something I came up with, hope you like :D *} **

* * *

Her vanity mirror was fogged with lies. Betrayal. Her eyelids fluttered a bit as she looked at herself. With A tilt of her head as she saw her reflection, she saw suspicion also in her eyes. No. She had no time for this. Her gentle hues went to her lips that were glossed with lipstick. She stared for a moment. Her fingers went to her forehead as she put her elbows on the stand in front of her. Wiping her cheeks with her palms as she went back to looking at make up around. She picked up a brush, applying powder onto her cheeks to hide her stains, her mask. She put the brush down, picking at her hair until she heard a noise of her door opening.

For a moment she thought of Zilder. Just a small moment. But she thought it could be him at the doorway, waiting to tell her to go on stage again. But that was not so. Not for Roxanne. Slowly….she wonders….

Was she meant to be loved but not love back? Unrequited questions of Zilder's philosophies of love.

_Her hair pins that stay, her stockings that dismay…_

Her eyes slowly went up her mirror to the reflections behind her….

A stuttered gasp fluttered from her throat, escaping her lips with little resistance. Her eyes are widened in fear. Has he come for more accusations towards her? Her throat seemed to tighten any response so far she wanted to say, to tell him. He closes the door behind him. Why does it feel like it is the last time he shall ever come to her room? Her earrings scratched against her jaw as she moved quickly to stand. Her expression uneasy with his.

She shook her head as he neared.

_It's more than she can say! _

"Listen--" Her words didn't matter, they were just another breeze from outside. Another snowflake that hadn't drifted onto rooftops.

_His looks like ice...._

He glared at her with a jealousy she had never seen before. No not jealousy....He looked as if in...._rage_....

_His eyes that burn...._

Her arms gripped tightly in pressure as she was yanked towards him. Her eyes widen as they looked into his burning hues that pushed their way through her thoughts, to make her think of everything she had done to their love. To them....

She tried to pull away but she found herself thrown against her vanity stand. It shook with her sudden an out loud gasp as her palms trusted in despair to find her balance. Her hair pins fell onto flooring. Her breathing shivered each that was let out and taken in again. She looked behind her with a trembling look upon her face. She stared at him wide eyed as he took another step towards her, as his reflection showed in her vanity mirror in front of her. Roxanne shivered, her fingers clenched on the stand as much as they could.

The green eyed woman turned around only to feel his warmth there in front of her. She looked up to meet his gaze but blinked quickly as she was shoved again harder. She felt so dizzy....

"Please--" Her words....nothing....

Roxanne shivered in fright as he gripped her, nearly picking her up off her feet as she was twisted around. Harsh words shoved into her ears, she tried to shake her head away from them...but somehow they found a way through anyway. She cried out as he told her he loved her.

_How could she love such pain?!_

She fell back onto her vanity stand with another yelp that was under her breath, only sitting partially with the support of her palms again on her stand. She leaned back as he stood in-between her legs, both hands at her face, almost in a comforting way. His eyes on her lips, on her eyes as it seemed they'd kiss. This gesture genuine….

Though this wasn't for comfort.

His gaze was moving a bit, looking at her face, at all of her it seemed....

_Her lies...._

_Her proclaims of love... _

_Her hugs...._

_Kisses...._

_Their love...._

_Her....._

Roxanne.

He breathed heavily as he screamed in frustration "Roxanne!" She exclaimed a gasp, nearly a yelp at his sudden yelling of her name. She could feel heat from his breath on her cheeks; his eyelids drooped as he looked at her. She slowly looked back at his eyes when she shivered. His eyes accusing….

She tried to squirm her way to the door but was pulled back by her forearm roughly. She whipped around to bump into him again, being pulled in close.

"Roxanne." Roxanne....Roxanne....

She kept seeing red lights in her eyes. The dress she wore tonight…

…Her name said then like she had done no wrong.

His expression faltered. Her eyes widen even more as she felt the rest of her hair pins yanked out of her hair, tossed to the floor.

No!

Roxanne was spun around again, like to every other she had besides him. Roughly shoved forward as she stumbled. Her outfit seemed to tighten. It was hard to breath…Why was it so very confined with him then? Her hair dangled in her face as she tried to stand up right but was shoving him away as he said her name.

This wasn't supposed to--It wasn't supposed to be like this, not like this....

She could feel hands at her waist, gripping onto her corset. A gasp stuttered out of her mouth again and again. She was trying so very hard to get away....

Oh....

Roxanne!


End file.
